Holding Onto You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella had never been without her brother for long, but she was beginning to feel the pain of his loss. She needed to find someone who could help be the family that she needed, but being rejected by her older brother was the last straw. Bella heads to the one place that reminded her most of family, only to meet someone important.


Author's Note

Story updates to come soon! I promise this time I won't disappear, keep an eye out for a new chapter to the storm or Heavy Soul!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Klaus sighed in annoyance as he saw the brunette-haired girl sitting on the hood of his car. "What are you doing here, Isabella?"

Bella took in a deep breath and shrugged. "I'm bored, Nikki. You haven't tried to come after me in close to a _year_! I even killed a coven of those stupid ice sculptures, and _NOTHING_! I didn't even receive a lecture call or anything! I'm feeling ignored."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Get off the hood of the car, Isabella."

Bella sighed she maneuvered herself and jumped into the car via the open passenger window. She kicked her feet up on the dashboard and looked to Klaus as he entered the car. "What's so important that you have no time for me?"

"Contrary to what you believe Isabella, not everything is about you." Klaus answered getting into the car. "If you're looking for someone to lecture you about your bad habits, go find Elijah."

Bella pouted, "Nikki, I don't want Elijah. I want you to care about what I'm doing, you took my Kol away, so now it is your responsibility to watch over me."

Klaus sighed, "Isabella, you're old enough to watch over yourself."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and took in a deep breath. "I know that, Nikki, but when I do something I'm not supposed to, it's the only time you come after me. It's the only time you or Elijah bother to speak to me." Bella's hand reached for the door handle as Klaus drove. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you, _brother_. Sometimes I just want someone to talk to, you took Kol away, so I tend to get lonely." Without waiting for another word Bella opened the door and jumped out turning in the opposite direction and running.

Klaus sighed in annoyance, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him as he took in his little sister's words. He stopped the car and pulled over running a hand through his hair in guilt. Isabella had always been the quiet and shy one, the exact opposite of Rebekah or any of the others. While he was forced to dagger Rebekah, Isabella never truly did anything to deserve being daggered. In frustration and understanding that his little sister simply needed some company he turned the car around in an attempt to find her.

-Page Break-

Bella entered the New Orleans square, she took in the familiar smell and how beautiful the city truly was. Bella felt her feet lead her to her past home, she entered the home and her mind was assaulted in memories from the past, the last time her family had ever been gathered together.

Bella sighed out in a swift move threw the vampire that came for her into a wall. "Don't tire yourself out, sweetheart. I'm not in the mood to be bothered and there's nothing you can do to remove me from my own home."

The vampire growled out again and came barreling towards Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and instantly she overpowered him and had him on his back in seconds. Her knee pressed into his chest and her hand wrapped around his throat. "Now what did I tell you, sweetheart. You don't want to get in my way, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Isabella. How lovely to see you." Marcel said joining the gathering circle of vampires.

"If I let him go, can you tell him not to try and attack me again? I didn't come here to kill your army of vampires, Marcel." Bella responded keeping her eyes on the vampire underneath her.

"Let him up, Isabella. I'll keep him from attacking you again." Marcel responded crossing his arms from his chest.

Bella stood releasing the vampire from her hold. Before he could attack her again Marcel pushed him towards the other vampires. "Thierry! Put him in the garden!"

Bella looked to Marcel crossing her arms across her chest. "You're looking well, Marcel. A lot less burned than what I imagined."

"I guess that's something happens after 100 years of not seeing someone." Marcel responded he looked around and knowing all his vampires were ease dropping into the conversation. "Care to take this somewhere more private?"

Bella sighed, "Lead the way, I assume this is your home now after all." Bella followed Marcel taking in the new changes of her past home. "Quite the kingdom you have here, Marcel."

"You don't seem so surprised to see me." Marcel said as he led Bella into his study.

Bella shrugged, "I always told my brother that you wouldn't have died so easily." She turned to Marcel. "But you know how stubborn my brother can be. He thought you died, and there was nothing to change his mind on the matter. You can't imagine how unbearable he was while he was mourning you."

"What are you doing here?" Marcel questioned knowing that out of all the originals he had met, Isabella was always the calmest and the nicest. Though there were the small occasions she threw a tantrum and that was when she could rival Kol in body counts.

Bella shrugged, "I needed a reminder of my family."

"Things no longer in paradise for the Mikaelson clan?" Mikael questioned.

Bella shrugged, "Kol and Rebekah were daggered, and Elijah and Klaus are at each other's throat, the normality of my family, I suppose."

Marcel cleared his throat, knowing how important Kol was to Bella. "I'm sorry about Kol."

Bella gave a small smile. "Thank you." She responded sincerely. "I don't want to cause any trouble in this kingdom you've built. I plan to stick around for a bit, if that's going to be a problem tell me now. I'm not saying I'll leave, I would just like some time to figure out how to kill all your vampires."

Marcel shrugged, "I don't have a problem with you in the city, Isabella. If you would like, there's always a room here for you. You were always the nicest out of all your siblings."

Bella smirked, "There's no need to be cruel to someone if they're not cruel to you."

-Page Break-

Bella turned to Thierry with a smirk. "A walk through the woods has always helped me relax." She grinned at Thierry's amused look. "The fact that I'm dragging along a dead body should be of no importance."

Thierry laughed lightly, "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't lost your temper."

"My dear Thierry, I think you should know something very important about me." Bella said pausing in her walk. "I may seem very calm, but there are certain things that just destroy that calmness. Werewolves are one of those things."

Thierry grabbed the body Bella was dragging and picked it up. "He wasn't even in his wolf form, Bella. I'm all for getting rid of the wolves, but is it necessary to do it in front of humans?"

Bella grinned and placed her hands in her pockets following Thierry. "Thierry, this asshole assaulted a girl on her birthday. I am not one for killing without reason, but I hate it when werewolves believe that they can do whatever the hell they want just because they turn into animals on a full moon. The world is a far better place without this asshole in it. You don't poke a sleeping bear, Thierry."

Thierry laughed loudly, not being able to contain his amusement. "You just referred to yourself as a bear, Bella."

"They're my favorite animals." Bella said with a shrug and a small smile. "There's a reason why I've been banned from several zoos around the world."

"Don't tell me you've set a bunch of bears free." Thierry said in amusement.

Bella smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I won't tell you then."

"I think we're close to werewolf territory." Thierry announced as he was starting to get the scent of wolf.

Bella nodded, she moved and took the body from Thierry. She removed the man's jacket and pants and put them on the ground before pulling out a match and lighting them up. "You should go, Thierry."

"I'm not leaving you here with a bunch of wolves." Thierry insisted as he stayed in his spot.

"Thierry, I can handle a bunch of wolves." Bella said picking up the body. "Look, when the full moon comes, they're going to come after me. I don't want them to have your scent and go after you."

Thierry shook his head, "Bella, I was there when you killed this guy, I'm going to be there when you provoke his clan. I'm not just going to let you handle this on your own. I'm not the sort of guy who will leave you alone with a pack of wolves out for your head."

Bella smiled, gracious to have someone care about her wellbeing, it was a refreshing feeling. "You could be putting Kate in danger."

Thierry nodded, "She can handle herself."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't give you a chance to back out." Bella responded with a smirk, she frowned as she looked to the pile of burning clothes. "I burnt them to destroy your scent on him, but now it just seems useless. How am I going to explain why he's half naked?"

Thierry laughed, "I don't think that's something that will matter."

-Page Break-

Bella leaned against the railing watching the fight night go on. She was feeling incredibly bored as Thierry was out with his girlfriend, therefore leaving her with no one to banter with. All except Marcel, but he was usually too much like Klaus in the sense that they both took everything so seriously.

"Your brothers would kill him if they knew you were in love with Thierry." Marcel whispered to Bella as he leaned against the railing beside her.

Bella frowned. "And I'll kill you if you ever say something so stupid again."

Marcel smirked but kept quiet, he knew from the beginning of Bella's introduction to Thierry that the two of them were attracted to the other. Now, they were both so in love with each other it was hard not to notice it. If it were anyone else, he would feel threatened, but he knew Bella to be the most honest of the originals. If she hadn't already tried to take his kingdom, she wouldn't in the future.

Marcel smirked as Thierry entered the home, but he could tell by Bella's body language that she hadn't seen him yet. He watched as the younger vampire walked up to stand beside Bella and he doubted either noticed how they seemed to drift together.

"My money is on the big guy." Thierry announced with an amused tone in his voice.

Bella grinned, "You're wrong." Bella responded with a smile. "The girl wants it more. The guy wants to show his strength, but the girl wants that ring. I'd bet anything that the girl is going to win tonight."

"No, the big guy has the strength and he's smarter than he seems, he can take someone her size out." Thierry responded with a grin.

Bella turned to Thierry and smiled, "I've killed men twice my size, and they went down easily. That girl is going to win, and when she does, you're going to feel awfully foolish for doubting me."

Marcel slipped away as the two of them did what they often do and got wrapped up in their own little bubble. Some small part of him hoped they would end up together, Thierry deserved to find someone to spend eternity and Bella, well, Bella deserved someone who wasn't as selfish as her siblings.

Bella grinned victoriously as the girl won. "I told you so!"

Thierry laughed, "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure she cheated."

Bella laughed and was about to respond when her her phone rang. "Give me a moment."

Bella walked away as she answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" Klaus questioned worried. "I haven't heard from you in two months."

Bella sighed, she didn't want a life with her siblings anymore. She finally came to realize that Kol was right, they were outsiders in their own family, and now she understood that her siblings will never change. "Nikki, I love you, I do, but you took away Kol. Before, you would never do that for more than a few months. It's been 90 years… 90 years without my Kol and it's the worse feeling in the world."

Bella took in a deep breath, steading herself to finally say what she had been holding in for so long. "Without Kol I started to need you, and I know you hate human emotion, but for once in our eternal lives, I _needed_ my older brother. I don't feel it's necessary to continue to bother you when it's obvious that you don't really care what I'm doing. I've come to accept that I'm not Rebekah, and you'll never care for me the way you do her or Elijah." Bella looked over her shoulder and noticed Thierry gesturing that a new fight was about to start. "I have to go. I have things to do, Niklaus." Bella hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket. She returned to stand by Thierry, as they overlooked the fight.

"My bet is on the blonde. She looks like she's got a lot of strength on her." Thierry said watching Bella carefully, noticing the tension in her shoulders, but knowing better than to comment on it.

"Nope, I'm still with the other girl. She took on the big guy, she can take on the blonde." Bella said with a grin.

-Page Break-

Marcel halted as he saw Bella dressed up and in heels that made her look a foot taller. "Going out?"

Bella shrugged, "It's Friday night, and I'm bored. I figured I'd enjoy the many parties this wonderful city has to offer, and maybe I'll find someone to feed from."

Marcel chuckled, "I hear downtown has some good clubs. I will warn you though, this time of year, every one of those kids at those parties has some sort of drug in them. Their blood is going to taste a little off."

"I'll take my chances, and don't be surprised if you read about a bloody massacre in the papers." Bella said with a smirk as she walked out of the home. She didn't want to admit that the only reason she was going out was to get her mind off the fact that Thierry was out with Kate. She had begun to acknowledge her feelings for Thierry and knowing he was with someone ese wasn't something she wanted to think long about.

-In another place of the city-

Thierry sighed, "Kate, I have to end this."

"Thierry. What are you talking about?" Kate questioned tears swelling in her eyes. "You're really ending things with me?"

"I'm sorry, Kate, I really am, but this isn't meant to go on for long. You're not going to become a vampire, and I have no plans of leaving the city. I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I want this to end, Kate." Thierry felt that he owed her the truth. "I don't love you anymore, Kate. I'm really sorry to tell you that, but I can't keep pretending like I do."

Kate felt stream down her cheeks. "Thierry…"

"I'm sorry, Kate." Thierry responded taking a step back. "I'm going to go."

Thierry made his way back to the compound, on a mission to find Bella. He paused as he caught her scent, and it was strong enough to tell him that she was nearby. He turned and walked in the other direction following her scent.

Bella smiled politely as the firefighter placed a blanket over her shoulders. "That's unnecessary, I'm not cold."

"It's a security measure. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death when you're giving your statement." The man said with a smile.

Bella nodded, she shrugged off the blanket and set it aside. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I won't die of hypothermia tonight."

The man chuckled, "You can never be too sure of anything."

"I'm positive about this." Bella said, she reached up and gently caressed his cheek. Her pupils dilated, and she compelled him to forget she was ever there. She grabbed her bag and reached for one of the water bottles that were available, she turned, and a small smile came across her face as she saw Thierry across the street.

"Bad night?" He questioned as she approached him.

Bella shrugged, "It wasn't as entertaining as I had hoped, but it had its high points."

Thierry smiled, "You going back home?"

Bella nodded, "I've had enough of this for one night."

"I'll walk with you." Thierry said moving to keep Bella's pace.

"Your date with Kate end early?" Bella questioned curiously.

"I broke it off with Kate." Thierry stated quietly. "It just didn't' feel right anymore. It felt wrong."

Bella frowned, "I'm sorry Thierry. I know you loved her." She placed her hand on his arm in a comforting manner.

Thierry stopped walking, "That's the thing, Bella." He said quietly. "I don't love her, and I haven't in a while. That's why I had to end it, I've been in that relationship for the sole reason of believing that if I tried hard enough I could love her again."

Bella smiled, "Thierry, you shouldn't force yourself to be in love with anyone. If it doesn't feel right, that usually means it's not right."

Thierry nodded, "And if something does feel right?"

Bella gave him a soft smile. "That usually means it is right."

Thierry nodded his head, he didn't second guess himself as he moved and leaned down attaching their lips together. One arm wrapped her waist and pulled her in close to him, his other hand was tangled in her hair keeping her close to him. He pulled back a few minutes later and pressed his forehead against hers. "Was it just me, or did that feel right?"

Bella gave a small laugh, "It was perfect, Thierry."

-Page Break-

Bella followed after Thierry, "We've been walking for what feels like hours. Is this necessary? I feel like we could've driven."

Thierry smiled, "I've got the keys for something that I think will make you very happy."

"Thierry, I already knew you had the keys to your room, why did you have to take me all the way here to tell me that?" Bella teased a wide smile gracing her face.

Thierry moved closer and picked Bella up, "You ready?"

"I've been ready to see what this surprise is since you announced it." Bella responded with a smile.

Thierry set her down in front of a pair of gates. "Ta-da!"

Bella smiled a wide grin coming onto her face. "The zoo? Thierry, are you encouraging my criminal behavior?"

"I am." Thierry said with a grin. "Now, I have compelled the security guard to turn off all the cameras right about now. I know how much you enjoy bears, so I thought you'd like to be able to play around with a few of them."

"You're absolutely amazing, Thierry!" Bella said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Thierry. "Come on, then. We have some things to do."

Thierry smiled and followed in after Bella. "They have two bears. The Louisiana Black Bear and the Malayan Sun Bear. Which one do you want to see first, Bella baby?"

Bella grinned taking Thierry's hand in hers. "The Sun bear."

Thierry smiled as they approached the area and Bella practically skipped to see the bears. He jumped and sat down at the top of the railing. He watched as Bella jumped into the enclosure and began to play around with the bears. After a few minutes she jumped up and sat beside him. "Why are they your favorites?"

Bella smiled, "When I was human, I wasn't very liked in my village. One day, Kol and I, we went into the forest and these panthers came after us. Kol and I got separated and I was so scared to be on mine that I crawled into this cave and huddled in the corner. This mother bear, she thought I was one of her cubs and she protected me from the panthers. It is one of the most amazing experiences of my life, this animal, a creature I had never seen before treated me as one of her own. That's the reason Kol has always referred to me as his little bear. Bears are a beautiful kind of creature."

Thierry smiled, "How long ago were you human?"

Bella sighed, "Close to a thousand years ago."

"Whoa." Thierry said not expecting the number to be so high. "So, the whole thing about the originals is true?"

Bella nodded, "First of our kind, and what not. Not as exciting as you would think. After so many years, you tend to start to detest living for so long."

"How have you been able to deal with it?" Thierry questioned curiously. "From what I know, your family isn't that close."

Bella rested her head on Thierry's shoulder. "Since our birth, Kol and I, we've been inseparable. Kol is my other half, and I always knew that if he could do it, so could I."

"Your other half?" Thierry questioned curiously.

"My twin." Bella said softly. "Not many know that little fact, it's always just an assumption I'm a year younger, but we're twins. He was born first, and I was born after him."

"I don't get it." Thierry said as he looked to Bella. "Your brother is said to be impulsive and blood hungry. The legends about him are terrifying, but you're the opposite of him. Marcel says you don't seem like any of your siblings because of your nature."

Bella smiled, "I can kill just as impulsively as Kol. I can be just as cruel as any of my siblings, but I don't ever feel the need to. I'm the only one of my siblings that can control their emotions. The last few years have been the worst in my attitude, though. Without Kol, I tend to have more violent tantrums, and I can be very cruel if I need to."

"You're really close to him." Thierry noted.

Bella nodded, "My family, we were sectioned off after we were turned. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah were always together, Finn was with his wife Sage, and then Kol and I were left on our own. I love my siblings, but I've always depended on Kol for that feeling of family, and at the rare times I wasn't with Kol I was usually with Nik. He was always a little rougher around the edges then the rest, so I liked to from tike to time remind him he had family."

"You haven't spoken to him in months." Thierry responded quietly. "Don't you miss him?"

Bella sighed, "I do. I miss all my siblings, it's why I came back to New Orleans in the first place. This was the last place we were all together. The last time I saw Nik, I came to the realization that as much as I tried to make him feel loved and less lonely, he never did the same for me. He daggered Kol, he took away my other half, even though he knew how much I _needed_ Kol. The only real trait I hold with all my siblings is the ability to hold a grudge."

Thierry smiled, "Good, I'll remember to not do something to anger you in the future."

Bella laughed lightly. "After this date, I think you're on good terms, Thierry."

-Page Break-

Bella sipped from her glass, her hands still shaking from the events of the night. She jumped, slightly growling as someone's hand was on her shoulder.

"It's just me, baby." Thierry said moving to take the glass from her hands.

Bella sighed, "Sorry."

"You weren't at the funeral." Thierry said quietly.

"Thierry." Bella said moving slightly so she could see him properly. "Do you love me?"

Thierry's eyes widened as this wasn't exactly how he planned to ever tell her. "This wasn't how I planned to tell you, but yes. I love you, Bella."

Bella gave a small smile. "Would you still love me if I told you that Marcel didn't die?"

Thierry froze. "What are you talking about, Bella? I was there with you when he died."

Bella nodded, "Davina placed a spell on him the night that he died. It was a protection spell, and he would only be gone for a few hours at the most." Bella felt the fear in her chest swell at the thought that Thierry would be upset with her for keeping something so important from him. "

"Marcel fell in love with Davina, and she fell in love with him. He knew that he was putting her in danger every day he continued to rule this place. A few days before his "death" he came to me, and he asked me to take his place. I refused, I don't want to rule this place, but Marcel begged me. He said it was necessary that it was me, because you trusted me, and he trusted the both of us. He let me on his plan, he'd fake his death and then he and Davina would leave Louisiana. Once she was old enough and strong enough, they'd consider returning. I wanted to tell you, Thierry, but Marcel needed your reaction to be authentic. The nightwalkers and day walkers, they don't trust me the same way they trust you."

"He's alive?" Thierry said in disbelief, his voice cracking from the shock.

Bella nodded, "As of two hours ago, they crossed over the border into Canada."

Thierry nodded, he looked at Bella and noticed the state she was in. "Is this why you're practically trembling?"

"Thierry, you have no idea how guilty I feel about this." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. "I know how much Marcel means to you, and I really hated doing this to you."

Thierry nodded, he moved forward and wrapped Bella in his arms. "This really wasn't how I thought I'd tell you I love you, Bella baby."

Bella laughed lightly. "I love you, Thierry." Bella responded with a smile. "Sorry I ruined this moment."

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'm sure we'll figure out how to make future moments special." Thierry said kissing her forehead.

"If I mess those up too, I'm sorry ahead of time." Bella whispered in amusement.

-Page Break-

Bella walked through the New Orleans square and rolled her eyes as she was increasingly annoyed with the witches. "Diego." Bella said turning her head to the only day walker she trusted. "Gather some nightwalkers and let the witches know that they're getting on my nerves. No one dies, just give them a good scare."

Diego smirked, "Yes mam." He responded before turning to blur away to get the job done.

Bella watched him leave, taking a few nightwalkers with him. Since Marcel's departure she and Thierry took over, and she learned that being in charge was a bit entertaining. Though, she only worked with the nightwalkers, Diego being the exception, she let Thierry deal with the daywalkers.

Bella gasped out as she was pulled into an empty alleyway. She was about to fight off the attacker when a familiar scent filled her senses. "What the hell, Thierry?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Thierry said with a grin, he kept Bella pinned to the wall as he leaned down and kissed her. His hand travelled up her side and stopped until it reached her neck tilting her head just perfectly for him. Thierry pulled back with annoyance as there was someone approaching the alleyway. In a blur of a second he picked Bella up and blurred away with her.

Bella laughed as he finally set her down at the roof of a building. "Thierry sweetie, what the hell are we doing up here?"

Thierry smirked, "Take a seat on the edge, I have to get you something.

Bella smiled, "Okay." She moved and let her feet dangle off the edge. She heard Thierry moving around behind her but asmuch as she focused her senses she couldn't figure out what he was doing. After a few minutes Bella heard him stop moving and she turned around to face him.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Thierry down on one knee. She moved slowly to stand in front of him. "Thierry?"

"I love you." Thierry said with a smile. "And I know that you are everything that I've ever wanted. I want you forever, but I really want to be able to call you my wife."

Bella grinned, "Yes, Thierry. I'll gladly be your wife."

Thierry grinned, and moved quickly and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Bella." He said moving to hug her tightly. "I'm so relieved you said yes."

Bella smiled hugging him tightly. "I'll always say yes to you." Bella pulled back and looked at the ring. "This is really beautiful."

"It was my mom's. Family heirloom, it was handed down through generations and it landed in my hands just before I turned. I didn't know what to do it with until you came along." Thierry admitted watching as Bella admired the ring.

"It's perfect, Thierry." Bella said moving closer to her future husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him holding him tightly as their kiss deepened. No words could express the happiness that ran through them in that moment.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as her head lay on Thierry's chest. The slow rise and fall of his breathing making her feel more relaxed then she has been in years. Her fingers traced over the skin above his heart watching as his hands twitched on and off as she touched him. She leaned forward kissing the pulse point on his neck.

Bella smiled as Thierry moved quickly and pinned her underneath him. "Something wrong?"

Thierry grinned, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "You look so beautiful my dear wife."

Bella laughed lightly as he had taken to referring to her as her wife every chance he got. "I suppose I'm sorry for waking you lovely _husband_."

Thierry smiled, he leaned down and kissed his wife. His beautiful wife he planned to love for the rest of his life. He deepened the kiss between them, Afterall, this was technically the time of their honeymoon.

Bella groaned out as her phone rang, but she knew by the tone, it was Klaus. It had been close to a year since she last heard from him. "It's not important, Thierry."

Thierry smiled, "I know you want to answer the call. Go ahead, I'll go find us some blood bags to hold us over for a few hours."

Bella smiled she rolled over and grabbed her phone. "Yes?"

"I'm in our hometown, how quickly can you get here?" Klaus questioned immediately.

"I am not just going to drop everything to reminisce on our family town." Bella sitting up in the bed, she reached over and grabbed Thierry's shirt and shrugged it on.

"I'm removing the dagger from Kol. I think he would enjoy seeing you." Klaus replied knowing that would catch her attention.

"I have a few things to deal with first, but I should be there tomorrow evening." Bella said, "If this is a joke…"

"It is not. I'm undaggering all of them." Klaus responded. "Be here soon, I don't want him to wake up without you here. His attitude is sure to be violent."

"That's what you get when you dagger him behind his back." Bella said standing from the bed. "I'll be there as soon as I can be." Bella hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. She looked up to see Thierry leaning against the entrance to their room holding a glass of blood out to her.

"Need me to help you pack?" Thierry questioned, as Bella took the glass from his hand.

Bella finished off the blood and set the glass down. "Are you upset that I'm leaving?"

"No. I know how important it is for you to see your brother, Bella baby." Thierry smiled. "But I will miss my wife immensely."

Bella laughed, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind if my dear husband would like to come with me."

"One of us should stay in the city." Thierry responded he leaned down and lightly pecked her lips. "Take your time being with them. I'll take care of everything here."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." Bella moved back and pressed her lips lightly to his. "You're by far the best husband I've ever had."

"I'm the only husband you've ever had." Thierry responded amused.

Bella shrugged, "If that is what you choose to believe, than I rather not destroy that image for you."

Thierry smirked, "I know you, baby, you've never married anyone else."

"You're right." Bella said softly. "You're the only one for me."

-Page Break-

Kol twirled the dagger around in his hands smirking at his older brother. "You took me away from my Bella." He stepped closer to Klaus. "I can move past a lot of things, brother, but I will not stand for you hurting _her_."

Klaus growled loudly as Kol stabbed the dagger into his heart. His eyes flashing dangerously as his skin began to heal over the dagger.

Kol paused, he stepped away from his brother and without a word he headed out of the house. He looked around and paused as he saw a car pulling in to the house. A wide smile came onto his face as he saw who was stepping out of the vehicle.

"Kol!" Bella shouted slamming the door to the car. She moved quickly and in seconds she had her arms wrapped tightly around Kol. "Kol." She said feeling close to tears.

"My little bear." Kol said amused pulling away from their embrace to take a good look at his younger twin. "It doesn't feel like long ago since I've last seen you."

Bella smiled, tears in her eyes, "It's been over 90 years for me, and you've been stuck in a coffin for all those years. Of course, it doesn't seem long to you!"

Kol smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose those are the benefits of being locked away in a wooden box. I don't have to live long without my twin."

Bella nodded, she wrapped her arms around him once more and hugged him tightly. "As infuriating as you can be at times, I really missed you, Kol. I have so much to tell you!"

Kol grinned at his little sister's excitement. "Come on, little bear. Let's get out of here.

Bella laughed, "Kol, I may not be at all too pleased with our family, but we can't just leave them."

Kol rolled his eyes, "You know I'm selfish, little bear, I don't feel like sharing your company tonight. So, let's go find a place where we can drink and discuss that piece of jewelry on your finger."

Bella grinned and glanced down at her wedding ring. "I suppose it would be smart to discuss exactly what has changed since you were put in a coffin."

-Page Break-

Bella glanced down at her ring and looked back to her brother who sat beside her on the bar. "I know how silly the notion of love is to you, but I feel it with him. It's amazing." Bella reached over and placed her hand over her brothers. "Kol, I came close so many times to begging Niklaus to dagger me because I couldn't handle being alone. I missed you every day that you weren't with me, and it started to feel like I was truly alone in this world. You know as well as I do that Elijah is so caught up in what Niklaus is doing that he can't be bothered with anyone else. And Niklaus is so caught up in doing whatever he wishes and only caring about himself that without you no one cared whether I lived or died."

Kol sighed, "We should kill Nik for separating us. This has been the longest we were ever apart since we were born."

Bella smiled nodding she leaned against Kol. "I'm starting to think it was for the best." Bella whispered with a sad smile. "You've always been my shelter, Kol. I never needed anyone else when you were around, but when you're gone I feel lost. I realized that a large part of who I was, was you. Without you, I think I matured a bit more. I care about people who don't share my blood, and I fell in love with a man who I know would do anything for me. I hate that Niklaus kept us apart for so long, but I can't bring myself to regret the fact that it brought me to my Thierry. He's so different from me, but at the same time I feel that we're in sync with each other."

"I'm starting to get a little jealous, little bear." Kol responded with a smirk. "I think you're replacing me with this man."

Bella laughed, "I'm not replacing you, Kol. I could never replace you, you're my literal other half, I'm just sharing my life with someone else now." Bella turned her head and looked to her brother. "You would like him, a little. Thierry is one of the calmest vampires I have ever come across."

Kol chuckled, "I hate those type of vampires, you know how hard it is to provoke them. You know I hate having to put too much effort into provoking a vampire."

Bella smiled, "The only time I've ever seen Thierry lose his cool was when a vampire tried to attack me. I've never seen Thierry kill someone so quickly and without question."

"I suppose that I can't rightfully kill this man when he seems to make you happy." Kol responded finishing off his drink. "But I will gladly kill him the moment he does something that hurts you."

Bella grinned, "I know Thierry would never hurt me, but I'm pleased that as my brother you are willing to protect me."

"I'd always protect you, little bear. It's been my role for the last eternity." Kol responded with a smirk. "I hope you know that we aren't going to be able to tell Nik about this."

Bella nodded her head in agreement. "I can't risk him trying to hurt Thierry. I'm not sure what would become of me if I ever lose him." Bella admitted quietly as she fiddled with her ring. "He's a part of me now, Kol. That terrifies me, the only person I've ever felt so strongly for is you. And when you're gone I fall apart, but I know you'll always be back. I don't have that security with Thierry, if something happens and he's gone, I know he won't be back."

-Page Break-

Bella stood in front of the mirror looking over the large ball gown she had been forced into. It had been so long since she had worn one of these gowns. She looked over her shoulder as she noticed Klaus by the doorway of her room. "The polite thing is to announce your presence, not simply sneak up on someone

"You know my manners aren't what they used to be." Klaus responded simply entering the room. "Thank you for staying."

Bella turned back to the mirror. "I'm only here because Kol asked me to stay."

"Isabella, I understand what I did was wrong. Will you ever forgive me?" Klaus responded, needing his sister to be on his side again.

"I forgave you as soon as Kol did, Afterall, I wasn't the one you had locked in coffin." Bella responded, she turned around and faced her older brother. "You don't understand, Nik. I wasn't just upset because of what you did. I was upset because I needed you and you turned me away. Do you understand how horrible that felt? Through the centuries, I have supported you. I have stood at your side when you argued with Elijah, I was at your side every time Mikael got too close to you. I helped you do what none of our other siblings did. I love you despite everything you have ever done to me, everything you've ever taken from me. I've just finally come to terms that I mean less to you than anyone else. I am your sister, and you barely know anything of me. You know that human doppelganger better than you do me. We may share the same blood, but we are nothing more. I've come to the realization that I am a stranger to you, and there is nothing I can do to change that."

Bella moved past him and walked out the door. She made her way towards Kol but sighed out as she was stopped by Elijah. "What is it you want, Elijah?"

"You've barely said a word to anyone other than Kol since you arrived." Elijah began. "I'm beginning to worry."

Bella smiled as she saw a few humans walk past them. "Our mother isn't around, Elijah. You no longer have to act as if I mean anything to you."

She moved past him and walked towards Kol taking the glass of champagne from his hands.

"I have to say, little bear, I never thought you would confront them about anything." Kol announced with amusement. "Once this ridiculous ball is through, I do say it is time for us to go."

Bella turned to Kol with a wide grin. "Does this mean you are willing to come to my home?"

Kol nodded, "I've got nothing better to do, and I would rather like to meet the man who's stolen you away from me."

Bella grinned and hugged Kol. "I'm glad you're coming with me, Kol."

-Page Break-

Bella approached the compound and smiled as Thierry was already outside waiting for her. Forgetting her brother almost instantly as she saw her husband, she jumped out of the car and hurried over to him, "Thierry." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I missed you, Bella baby." Thierry responded holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. "I'm glad your back."

Bella smiled and leaned up just slightly to kiss him. "I missed you, Thierry." She said leaning back up to kiss him as she had missed him more than she allowed herself to believe. Bella broke away from him at the sound of an interrupting cough. "Right, forgot you were there, brother."

Bella kept her hand in Thierry's as she turned to her brother. "Kol, this is my husband, Thierry." She turned to Thierry with a large smile. "This is my brothe, Kol."

Thierry smiled and extended his hand to the original. "It's nice to meet you."

Kol took the offered hand, "It's always nice to meet me, I'm a pleasure to be around."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "As you can see, my brother thinks he's the greatest thing to ever exist."

Kol smirked, "I am the greatest thing to ever exist." He strode past Bella. "I was so great I had to have a copy of myself, that's why you exist, little bear."

Bell rolled her eyes at her brother but let him go on by himself. She turned to Thierry and reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm glad to be home again, to be back with you." Bella whispered, she leaned up and kissed him, her entire body falling back into a sense of rightness. She now not only had her brother, but she was back in Thierry's arms were she seemed to fit perfectly.

-Page Break-

Bella growled out as the wolves attacked her home, she grabbed an umbrella that was thrown down and she jumped off the balcony landing on a wolves' back, repeatedly stabbing him with the tip of the umbrella. She looked around needing to spot her husband, one bite and he would be gone.

In her distraction Bella didn't notice the dark brown wolf that was slowly creeping up behind her, his teeth barred in a silent threat. She turned just in time to see the wolf jump for her throat, her hands went to block the attack, but her eyes widened as she was pushed out of the way. She screamed, her yells vibrating off the walls and piecing the ears of the wolves.

Bella attacked the wolf that bit Thierry and ripped it's head off it's body. She kneeled beside Thierry as his neck bled from the wound. "You idiot." She whispered running her hands through his hair.

"You know I couldn't let you get hurt." Thierry said moving his hand to intertwine with hers.

Bella nodded, "I know." She looked up and yelled for Diego who was immediately at her side. "Take Thierry to our room, do not let anyone enter until I get there. And you keep him safe, no matter the cost."

Diego nodded picking up Thierry just as the vampire passed out. Bella could feel her anger boil to the surface and her fangs lengthened. She was out for blood, and she wanted every wolf dead or captured for later torture.

Kol threw the head of a wolf over his shoulder and turned to see the eyes of his sister dark and almost empty. It had been centuries since he had last seen that look on her face, and it had only occurred then because of an altercation between Finn and Kol. In Bella's eyes, no one hurt the person she loved most. Kol's heart ached momentarily as he finally realized that Thierry was just as important to Bella as he was.

Kol pulled his sister away as she was dismembering the already dead wolf to pieces. "You need to go check on Thierry. I'll help the others clean up the mess. Go on now, little bear."

Kol watched his sister disappear and instantly compelled the lesser vampires to clean the mess while he booked a flight to Mystic Falls, he needed to speak to his brother before it was too late. Having no patience to wait for a flight, Kol turned and immediately started running hoping that this would be the fastest way to get to Klaus and get his blood.

Kol ran until he stood in front of his brother's home. His legs were numb, and he felt like he was close to fainting from the use of so much energy. He walked up to the door to have it open in front of him. "I need your help."

Klaus looked blankly at Kol, "You're back. I'm surprised you would leave Bella's side for even a moment."

"I wouldn't if it wasn't an emergency." Kol responded entering the home. "Bella was attacked by a pack of wolves, and one of those wolves bit her mate. He's dying and if he dies one of us is going to have to kill Bella, because you and I both know that she can't handle that sort of heartbreak."

"She has a mate? Those don't exist for our kind." Klaus responded following his brother.

"That's not true, because the two of them, Nik, they're the definition of mates. She will do anything to protect him and he took the bite to prevent Bella from taking it. You need to do this for her, because if you don't you will truly lose her forever, Bella won't be the same without him."

Klaus stared at Kol analyzing whether his brother was lying or being honest of the situation. At the worried and pleading look on Kol's face Klaus nodded. "We should get going, we don't want to get to her too late."

-Page Break-

Bella wiped some of the sweat off Thierry's face. "I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she lightly cupped his cheek and hated the heat that was coming from his skin. "I can't do this without you, Thierry. I need you here with me. "

"Bella…" Thierry groaned out in pain, his hand reaching for hers. Thierry's eyes were shut tightly, and his face was crunched up in pain as he squeezed Bella's hand as a wave of pain hit his body.

"I know it hurts, my love." Bella said taking the slight burning pain of his hold and resting her head on his chest. She wished more than anything that she could be able to give him all her power, she wanted to give him the ability to heal himself to be truly immortal.

Bella let herself cry knowing that this could mean the death of the only man she's ever fallen in love with. She had known since their turn that she could never live without her twin brother, they were one soul in two bodies. She hadn't come to terms with the fact that if something ever happened to Thierry she wouldn't be able to cope with his loss. Thierry wasn't truly immortal like her brother, he could still die, and she was beginning to realize that her biggest fear was playing out before her.

Bella felt an arm around her and knew almost instantly it was Kol. "I don't want him to go, Kol. I can't let him go, I love him too much to let him go."

"I know little bear." Kol responded, "I've gotten him some help."

Bella looked up and saw Klaus at the door. "You came."

Klaus nodded. "You are my sister, if he is important to you than he is important to me."

Bella stood and moved to hug Klaus tightly. "Thank you."

Klaus returned his sister's hug. "Come on, love, lets go save your husband."

Bella stepped aside and watched with tear-filled eyes as Thierry's bite began to heal and the heat of his skin lessened. She moved to his side as soon as he mumbled out her name, she held his hand so tightly she was sure his fingers were close to breaking. "You're going to be okay, my love."

Kol watched his older brother step out of the room. "You did a good thing. She wouldn't have been able to live without him."

Klaus nodded, "I should get going, I don't want Elijah to begin to get suspicious. I doubt he'd approve of whatever it is you and Bella have done here in our former home."

"I haven't done anything." Kol responded with a smirk. "I'm just here for the fun of it."

-Page Break-

Bella approached the house with ease, she made it up the stairs towards the front door before it opened in front of her. "Elijah." She greeted politely. "Is Nik around?"

Elijah eyed his younger sister curiously. "Of course, he's in his study. Can I ask what you wish to speak to him about?"

"You can ask, but I won't answer that is between he and I." Bella responded moving inside the home and to Klaus's study. She knocked on the door and stepped inside without awaiting an answer.

"Isabella." Klaus greeted setting down his notepad and turning to give his sister his full attention. "I haven't seen you in weeks. I hope all is well."

Bella nodded, "I just wanted to stop by and give you something." Bella extended a white envelope to her brother. "Thank you, for everything you did for me, Nikki. I hope you can make it." Bella approached her brother and kissed his cheek before disappearing from the room and walking out of the house.

Klaus opened the envelope and looked closely at the invitation that was inside, it was an invitation to celebrate the marriage between Bella and Thierry. He memorized the location before tearing the invitation apart, not wanting to give the chance to his other siblings trying to follow him to the event. Klaus hoped this was his second chance with his sister, a chance to finally have a functional relationship with one of his siblings.


End file.
